Historias en Silent Hill : La novia
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Tres personas ,tres historias distintas , una sola casualidad , una ciudad llamada Silent Hill ,y un mismo objetivo salir de ahí con vida .OC
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Express to nowhere**

El tren se detiene como siempre en su estación, un joven se encuentra sentado con los ojos cerrados en uno de los asientos, entonces una mujer lo despierta

-Joven, ya llegamos –murmuro la mujer sacudiendo su hombro, este abre los ojos y miera su reloj, luego se levanta lea agradece a la mujer y se retira

Si se preguntan quién soy me llamo Carlos, tengo diecisiete años, por el momento mi familia vino a la ciudad de Buenos Aires para visitar a nos parientes, yo en cambio tengo un compromiso con una muer que conocí en internet

Según el e-mail que ella me dio, a las once nos encontraríamos en la estación del tren pero ella no había llegado

-La puta que me pario, me dejaron plantado –dijo en voz alta guardando el celular y yendo a la salida algo deprimido, pero de pronto su teléfono empieza a sonar, era ella

-Hola, Ana….oye si no pensabas venir podrías habérmelo dicho antes-le dijo muy enojado, entonces sintió algo de estática apenas se oía la voz de aquella mujer

-C-Carlos, por favor…a-ayúdame-se oía a la mujer, entonces él ve al tren y ve a una mujer dentro con el celular mientras mira hacia Carlos ,ella se veía asustada y estaba con gotas de sangre en todo su rostro

El celular empieza a emitir aun más estática y también se escuchan unos gritos en el fondo

Carlos apaga su celular y va corriendo hacia el tren, pero las puertas se empiezan a cerrar lentamente, el corre y salta dentro del tren justo a tiempo

Pero dentro no hay nadie, solo un celular tirando en el suelo y a su alrededor hay un charco de sangre  
Entonces el tren empieza a mover se, el vagón estaba vacío, solo se escuchaban el ruido de las ruedas metálicas del tren chocando con el acero

Entonces mientras el tren pasa por un túnel muy oscuro se empieza a oír una sirena muy fuerte, el tren empieza a hacer ruidos extraños y este tiembla con fuerza

-¡¿QUE PASA ? –Grito Carlos sujetándose de un tubo de acero entonces por la ventana se ve como empieza a oscurecerse todo afuera

Las ruedas del tren se rompen y empiezan a liberar chispas, el tren se prende fuego mostrando algo parecido al interior de una garganta humana, el piso se vuelve de rajas y se ven las vías del tren, la paredes se vuelven viscosas y se mueven ,también están manchadas de sangre

Del techo salen cadenas con ganchos de carnicería, en ellos aun hay pedazos de carne mal oliente colgando de ellos, todo se oscurece mas y mas, entonces el tren hace un movimiento abrupto y Carlos cae de espaladas golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente

(Pov mío (soy Carlos))

-Mierda –murmuro recobrando el conocimiento, veo a mi alrededor entonces veo una luz apuntando hacia mí, me levanto y veo que es una linterna pero está se encuentra en el cuerpo de un hombre muerto, este estaba tan destrozado que le era imposible saber quién era o si al menos era un ser humano

Con asco la saco de su bolsillo, entonces veo que la puerta está un poco abierta y me acerco, la abro pero para mí horror el tren esta sobre unas vías pero después no hay nada solamente un vacio oscuro ,veo adelante y entonces veo que las vías siguen de largo haciendo extrañas formas

Entones se escucha un ruido adelante del tren, una luz roja se enciende revelando una enorme pared con peonas o algo pegadas en ella, también hay una escalera, entonces una especie de criatura sale de la nada, esta atrapa unas válvulas rojas y empieza a girar las mientras mueve la cabeza de una forma extraña

El tren entra en movimiento, cada vez más rápido y largando mas y mas chispas debido a las ruedas del tren ,este empieza a dar vueltas como en una montaña rusa ,cada vez que doblamos una curva parece que este se va a desplomar

Grito impotente a presa del miedo, entonces veo una salida de túnel, este sale a la calle de lo que parce una ciudad llena de niebla y abandonada, extrañamente la siento muy familiar

Para mi mala suerte veo que el tren se dirige a un enorme acantilado al final de la calle, yo corro a la salida y justo a tiempo salto

Las calles están vacías y silenciosas, las casas y negocios están tapados con madera, algunos vidrios están rotos, además de haber algunos autos pero muy viejos y llenos de cenizas

-¡ ¿HOLA …HAY ALGUIEN? ¡!–grito pero no oigo respuesta alguna, entonces mi celular suena en indicación que me ha llegado un mensaje de texto

Cuatro almas más que tu están atrapadas en la silenciosa ciudad entre las colinas, ve con ellos y trata de liberar sus culpas, pero también debes borrar el pasado de un alma en particular… ¿aceptas este reto?-decía en el mensaje de texto, aunque mi cuerpo de gritaba que no, no podía dejar gente atrapada en ese lugar, sea donde sea

-Si –escribí entonces, de pronto un mapa llega volando y me golpea en el rostro, al leerlo veo dos cosas

-¿Silent Hill?-murmuro, había oído algunas historias sobre este lugar pero lo más raro es que este está en Estados Unidos, entonces no estoy en Argentina

Entonces veo que hay un lugar marcado con tinta roja o puede ser que sea sangre

**Wood Side Apartments**

Camino hasta finalmente llegar al edifico de apartamentos, entro y entonces veo a una mujer en el suelo, ella está alrededor de un charco de sangre, aun está viva por suerte

-Oye, vamos despierta –dije mientras le movía el hombro suavemente, ella abre los ojos para luego darme un puñetazo y apuntarme con una pistola, pero luego sonríe y se levanta

-Lo siento mucho, pensé que eras alguien más, por cierto llámame Milii –dice ella extendiéndome su mano para levantarme

-¿Que hacías en el…? –le iba a preguntar pero un grito de pena se escucho por todo el edificio, entonces de las escaleras del edifico cae un enorme mar de sangre, Miliise cubre la boca y voltea la cabeza, parece que ella no le gusta la sangre

Entonces del charco de sangre empiezan a salir unas figuras, uno era una especie de hombre pero con la piel toda quemada y con su cuello más largo de lo normal, su cabeza esta colgando de su espalda, en el cuello hay una especie corte muy profundo, en donde hay una boca con dientes filosos, en su mano tiene una cuchilla de cochina muy grade y filosa, finalmente este tiene un agujero en el medio del pecho donde debe estar el corazón

Un hombre sin rostro, este estaba llorando, la boca del hombre estaba abierta por lo que se podía ver todo la boca llena de cristales de un espejo llenos de sangre, además el tiene las manos pegadas en su cuerpo, pero su pecho estaba abierto, largando grandes cantidades de sangre, para finalizar, la piel de este era de un color negro con algo de marrón, sus movimientos eran erráticos y se retorcía un montón, era perturbador  
Ambos corremos a la salida peor esta está sellada

-!AYUDA ¡-gritamos ambos golpeando la puerta pero era imposible ,entonces unos tentáculos me atrapan y me arrastran en el suelo ,veo que el hombre que llora me acerca y entonces este se prepara para asesinarme con un mordisco de sus fuertes fauces ...

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la demora, acá está el capitulo 2 **

**Capitulo 2: Mi dolor se refleja ante mí**

Milli observa a las criaturas mientras Carlos grita por ayuda, ella no puede hacer nada, Carlos la observa extendiendo su mano, ella se levanta mientras niega la cabeza y sale corriendo

-Lo siento, de veras, perdóname pero no puedo ayudarte – piensa ella cerrando los ojos, entonces se sienten los gritos de agonía de Carlos

Ella se tapa los oídos y siegue corriendo mientras las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas

-Lo lamento, Carlos –dijo ella entrando a una habitación y cerrándola con fuerza a sus espaldas, se queda unos momentos así de pie pero entonces sus piernas pierden fuerza y cae sentada en el suelo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras las lágrimas caen

Se queda quieta en esa posición durante minutos pero a ella le parecen horas, pero entonces una voz le devuelve el conocimiento

-Hey….tu mujer, ¿estás bien?- una voz grave pregunto con cierta preocupación, ella levanta la cabeza con esperanza, parece ser que esa voz le recuerda a alguien

**Pov Milli****  
**  
Esa voz, ese tono descortés y grave, es idéntico a él...Pero no es posible…o... ¿si lo es?  
Bueno no es el peor se parece demasiado a él, un tipo de no más de veinte años, ojos celestes y cabello marrón despeinado, piel pálida y forma de vestir normal, pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa manga corta, sobre esta hay una campera negra con capuchas

-E-este, si estoy bien – "Muy bien "–pensó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, el se acerca y la ayuda a ponerse en pie

-Es bueno ver a una humana, me llamo Alex un placer –dijo el extendiendo su mano, yo algo lo mismo pero tímidamente

-Milli –le dijo, el sonríe como si ya me conociera, el está armado al igual que yo pero el trae un tubo de hierro algo oxidado y en su cintura un revolver

Ambos salimos de la habitación cuidando nuestras espaldas, el edifico se estaba desmoronado, gotas de agua caían sobre mi cabeza, el suelo estaba lleno de charcos de agua, las paredes llenas de moho y con la pintura corrida, no había ni una sola luz en el pasillo dejándonos caminado a ciegas

Entonces ambos vemos un rastro, de algo arrastrándose, al seguirlas llegamos a una puerta y en ella se podía ver un enrome charco de sangre, me acerco lentamente pero Alex toma mi hombro deteniéndome

-Déjamelo-susurro, yo me detengo y veo como el camina hacia la puerta, y luego la patea para que abra

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, no estaba cerrada –le pregunte, pero vi su mirada, esa mirada mostraba sorpresa, y miedo, sus pupilas están dilatadas

Yo me acerco lentamente con miedo por lo que voy a ver, entonces al asomo la cabeza veo una escena que parece venir de una película de horror

En todos lados estaba lleno de sangre, todo, en el medio de la habitación se encontraban trozos de personas, estos estaban regados en toda la habitación, era una masacre

Me sujeto la boca tratando de no vomitar del asco

Entramos tratando de no tocar a nadie, yo puedo ver un enorme espejo ante nosotros que decía lo siguiente "Los infieles deben morir", entonces coloco mi mano en el espejo, entonces tengo una especie de visión

**Flashback**

Estaba dirigidme a mi casa luego de un día de clases ,hoy estaba algo deprimida porque el otro día tuve una pelea con mi novio o debería decir mi ex novio, todo ocurrió porque el descubrió que salía con su hermano

Realmente fue muy doloroso, el y yo estuvimos juntos por más de un año, pero yo lo arruine todo…uff…bueno supongo que debo seguir adelante

Entonces unas sirenas me sacaron de mis pensamientos, miro al frente de mi casa y veo un montón de autos de la policía y ambulancias en una casa….la casa de mi ex y su hermano

Corro hacia ahí pero unos policías me detiene

-Deténgase señorita, usted no quiere ver esto -me dijo un oficial de policía, el se veía algo perturbado como si no quisiera estar ahí, yo veo sobre su hombro y veo dos policías saliendo de la caza tapando su boca

Aparto al oficial y corro a la casa, tratan de detenerme pero recién me paran cuando entro a la casa, aunque realmente desearía no haber entrado

El living estaba todo desordenado, el sofá estaba voleado, la televisión en el suelo, papeles y muebles esparcidos por todos lados, en el medio de la sala esta un cuerpo tirando lleno de sangre

Al ver mejor note que su cabeza había sido arrancada, a su alrededor habían pedazos de vidrio que provenían del enorme espejo que estaba pegado en la pared de el comedor, en el medio de la habitación había un sofá que estaba mirando a la pared

Los oficiales aflojan mi agarre, me acerco y veo que en el sofá esta mi ex novio con el cuello totalmente rebanado y en su regazo estaba la cabeza de su hermano

En sus manos tiene un papel en donde decía: "Yo pierdo la cabeza si tú no estás a mi lado y el también la perderá por apartarte de mi lado "

Entonces veo que debajo de su hombro esta la cabeza de su hermano  
Mi mente queda en blanco lo único que hago es gritar de puro terror y culpabilidad...Porque todo eso paso por mi

**Fin flashback**

Caigo al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos ,ese maldito recuerdo ,pensé ya haberlo superado hace más de un año ,tantas visitas al psicólogo ,tanto llanto por sentirme culpable y al final todo fue en vano ,no puedo olvidar eso

Alex me observa con tristeza y algo de remordimiento, el iba a decir algo pero yo lo calle

-No digas nada, no trates de consolarme o decirme que todo va a estar bien, porque todas estas cosas son basura, por mi culpa dos hombres maravillosos murieron de una forma horrible, luego pensando que me recupere, ahora eh venido a este lugar no se porque pero creo que el pueblo sabe que sufro y quiere recordarme mi dolor, no sé si suena como una locura pero creo que es la verdad –explique limpiando las lagrimas, el me mira con algo de enojo

-Ah que viene eso tan de repente, acaso no confías en mi? –me pregunto con frustración

-Siendo sincera, no no confió en ti para nada, para empezar te pareces demasiado a el, además de él hecho que tu aparecieras aquí de la nada es muy sospechoso, ¿no crees? –le grite, el me agarro de la cara y me hizo observar el espejo mientras me sujeta de las mejillas fuertemente

-Mira el espejo y dime qué vez, ¿un fantasma?, ¿un monstro como esas cosas de ahí fuera?, ¿qué mierda crees que soy? ,¿ una ilusión o que carajos? , reacciona maldita sea, tu dolor está empezando a cerrar tus ojos, ábrelos y deja a atrás el miedo…enfrenta tu pasado, cobarde – me grito al odio y luego me dejo ahí tirada en el suelo

El tenia razón…soy una cobarde, siempre tratado de evadir la responsabilidad de mis actos, por eso ellos dos murieron

-Tienes razón –murmure sonriendo, el hizo lo mismo pero entonces un ruido como de algo golpeando un cristal interrumpió el momento

Ambos levantamos la mirada al espejo y vemos, este está lleno de sangre en su interior ,del otro lado se encuentra parado mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos un sujeto ,la boca de este estaba toda abierta de oreja a oreja ,con sangre saliéndole de los ojos como lagrimas ,los dedos tienen garras hechas con pedazos de vidrios

El sonreía mostrando los sientes filosos de su boca

Entonces una sirena suena, revelando que acaba de empezar mi pesadilla


End file.
